And Unto Dust You Shall Return
by lonewolfe13
Summary: Straying from the path of peace set upon by the Vytal Festival, The four Kingdoms are at each others throats looking for blood. Ironically, the Vytal Festival marked the start of this bloody conflict when tensions in the tournament broke and blood was spilled. Each Kingdom fights for their own morals, culture, technology, and drive to survive. But not all will. War isn't forgiving.
1. Blood on the Freeway

**AN: So I am conducting a little bit of an experiment. This is the first of three one-shots I am releasing together with a different plot to see which one gets the most interest. Whichever one receives the most views and favorites after an undetermined amount of time (basically whenever I decide I am bored of life to write something new) will be the main focus of my next big story. For those of you who came her from my other stories, 14 Hunters will still be updated regularly (whenever I finally get the chapter finished and published) and will most likely be mostly finished before I start on the next one.**

**This is number one of three one-shots that I have had going through my head and finally put down and on this site. The other two are named _Cinders on the Meadow_ and _Color of Life_. Each will have a completely independent plot, although I may have recurring characters between the three that are of my own creation. So if you would please check out the other two as well, I would love to hear/see which one intrigues people most.**

**TALLY HO!**

* * *

Blood on the Freeway

"Well this sucks!" Yang shouted over her headset to her fellow operatives. She hunched over her bike with a silver briefcase strapped to her back. Behind her was a black technical with her partners firing upon their pursuers. Ruby sat in the passenger seat with her rifle resting on the bar behind her head firing at the trailing vehicles. Yatsuhashi stood in the bed of the vehicle with the machine gun spewing bullets into the pack, causing most of them to crash into one another or flip over the barriers of the freeway.

* * *

_**A few minutes before**_

The mission had been simple enough to understand. Yang would follow a white car onto the freeway and alert her sister and partners as to when it was getting close to their position. Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Coco were positioned on an overpass that was still under construction with their technical nearby. Ruby, lay prone with her beloved weapon scanning back and forth across the freeway below, looking for the target.

"Coming up on the rendezvous, sis. Take out the driver and I will grab the briefcase." Yang held her hand to the side of her helmet as she noticed the overpass in the distance. "Center lane, about 15 seconds out." Yang merged into the lane to her left and put a few yards of distance between the target and herself.

"Alright girls, remember what Ozpin said. Single shot to the driver, no other civilian casualties from this car. Yang you grab the briefcase but leave the others. It's bad enough we have to kill the driver." Coco spoke into her headset, approaching the technical and climbing in, Yatsuhashi strapping his boots to the rotating machine gun mount. "On your mark Ruby."

"Three…two…one…" Ruby held her breath as she squeezed the trigger of her sniper. The entire gun jumped sharply back into her shoulder as the hypervelocity shot blew through the windshield of the car and through the chauffeur's head. "All right sis. All you." Collapsing her weapon, she ran to the waiting technical, the Puma, and jumped into the passenger seat as Coco jumped off the overpass into the traffic below.

Yang braked as hard as she could, watching the car spin out of control and slam into the barrier separating the traffic lanes from the oncoming traffic. Jumping off her bike, Yang ran to the rear door and yanked the crumpled door from the car. Inside she found the silver briefcase between two women, one unconscious and the other holding her head but recovering quickly. Grabbing the briefcase, she felt a hand grasp her arm. Looking up, she saw the younger woman looking fixedly into her eyes as she held tight to her wrist.

"Don't do it. You can't. Not with these. Please stop." The young girl had pure white hair hair and icy blue eyes. She looked genuinely scared as she tried to figure out the identity of her mysterious assailant, but she could only see a decorated helmet, reflective visor, and a few strands of golden yellow hair.

"Sorry princess. But I am just following orders. If you have a problem, take it up with my boss." Yang wrenched her arm free of the young sister's grip and retreats to her bike. Sirens echoed in the distance as emergency services and military alike raced through traffic to the crash scene. Yang strapped the case to her back and revved her bike as she sped away from the crash. "Why the hell didn't Ozpin tell us that we were attacking the Schnees?!" Yang fumed as she began weaving through the traffic to catch up with the protection. Coco glanced over her shoulder at Yatsuhashi who shared her look of concern.

"Yatsuhashi and I were told that the Schnees wouldn't be in the car." Coco faced the road again and slowed slightly to match speed with the rest of the traffic. Ruby looked uncomfortable with the recent revelations and shifted in her seat. "This means there are going to be even more backlash than we were expecting. Ruby, get your sweetheart ready, Yatsu spin the barrel and watch our six. Yang, hurry your ass up we need to get to the evac."

"On your six." Yang pulled up right behind the Puma and glanced over her shoulder to find the nearing sirens. "Coming up on the right." Yang pulled up along the right and held a free hand out to her sister who squeezed her hand in return. "Take care of yourself. If this gets hairy, just get to me."

"Coming up fast. Handful of Pumas, got a couple Krakens as well." Yatsu's deep calming voice spoke over the commlinks. Spinning the barrel of his machine gun, he began firing upon the leading technicals approaching quickly. Yang shifted her bike into a higher gear and sped ahead of the others. Coco put her foot flat on the vehicle floor and shifted lanes trying to put additional traffic between them and the pursuers.

* * *

"Puma calling Nevermore. Come in Nevermore." Coco shouted over the sound of the gunfire erupting around her. "Nevermore do you read me? Need immediate evac." Swerving in front of another line of cars, bullets trailed their path, striking the freeway and glancing off the driver's side. "These fuckers just scratched the paint. Yatsu, give em hell!"

"Calm down sweetheart." The sweet seductive voice of Cinder came over the comms, answering their distress call. "We are headed your way now. Mind giving me the juicy details? What happened?" Cinder's calm voice did nothing to calm the nerves of anyone on the freeway.

"We can tell you the story when you get here. Headed toward the evac point, will most likely run into more opposition." Coco grabbed the pistol holstered under the dash and leaned out the side of the vehicle to fire at the tail.

"Coco, we've got a new problem!" Yang's voice echoed in the ears of the team. "Slowing up to let you guys catch up because we have Hawks in the air." Yang had her left arm pointed to the sky shooting rounds from her Ember Celica at the advancing airships. "Nevermore! Watch for air traffic coming your way."

"Don't worry honey. I've got talons of my own." Cinder smiled darkly as she pushed her custom Bullhead along the freeway toward the distant rolling battle. Turning in her seat, she called back down the ship to the cargo bay, "Alright boys, roll up the sleeves and grab the guns." Three Huntsmen began connecting the belts of ammunition to the mounted guns.

Back on the road, Coco looked up to see the various VTOLs advancing with front mounted guns spinning up. "Ruby! Take out the pilots!" Ruby spun in her seat and braced her sniper against the post above the windshield. Fitting the scope to her eye, she focused her crosshairs on one of the pilots and fired. With a sharp crack the round shattered the aircraft's window and the pilot's body slumped forward on the controls causing the craft to enter a steep dive for the freeway. "Yang left! Avoid the impact." Coco yelled as she swerved right around the craft as it crashed into the road creating a large explosion. "Ruby take out the other two, Yatsu keep them off us."

"Easier said then done Coco. We've got more Hawks back here too." Yatsu focused his gun on one of the approaching strike ships and began firing. The Dust-infused rounds ripped through the armor of the aircraft and killed the pilots and mounted gunners. As the craft plummeted, two Atlas soldiers jumped from the ship and took to the air, one by means of a jetpack and the other with his Faunus wings. Other soldiers jumped from ships as well and flew toward the technical and bike. "Yang we've got some soldiers coming up fast, I can't take them all down. Might want to toss the briefcase over."

"Cinder you better hurry up! All forward Hawks are down but we are getting even more from the city." Yang pulled along next to Coco and held the briefcase out to Yatsu. Yatsu grabbed the case and secured it to the bed of the vehicle with straps. "Come on Yatsu!" Yang jumped from her bike and onto the bed of a nearby cargo truck as several soldiers landed with her and prepared weapons. "Bring it bitches!"

Yatsu fired at the ditched bike skipping along the ground hitting the Dust chamber and creating a large explosion engulfing several nearby technicals. Wrenching himself free of his straps and grabbing his sword from his back, he leapt to the truck to help Yang. Standing back to back with the brawler, he held his sword in front of him as Yang cocked her weapons. A sniper rifle report sounded behind Yatsu and he stumbled forward as the round bounced off his shoulder, deflected by his Aura. Screaming is rage, Yang threw three quick jabs into the nearest soldier's chest piece, denting his armor before delivering a massive right hook to the jaw that shattered his helmet and knocked him unconscious and off the truck. Yatsu regained his stability and swung his sword down in front of him leaving a deep gash in the chest of the nearest soldier and causing her to scream in pain.

"Ruby! Take out the flight crews!" Coco shouted as she glanced over her shoulder and saw a dozen more airborne soldiers closing distance. Ruby nodded and stood up in her seat fully extending Crescent Rose and hooking the blade on the machine gun mount for stability. Hands flying along the rifle, she twisted her gun side to side and worked the bolt as fast as she could while putting rounds in the soldiers, taking down half of the swarm quickly. "Atta girl! I'll help Yatsu and Yang!" Pulling the pistol back out, she used her left arm to brace her shots as she began firing at the Atlas soldiers on the truck bed.

"Alright kids, I'm coming up on you guys right now." Cinder's sweet voice came as a relief as the team glanced up to see the Bullhead spinning overhead to head in the proper direction. Doors opened on either side and a ramp extended from the back as a rear door slid open. Emerging from the dark interior came three gun mounts, one from the rear and one on each side. The telltale whir of the barrels spinning up sounded over the freeway as a Dust infused wall of rounds ripped through the Hawks and various technicals on the freeway. "Coming up on a tunnel and the doors are closing so you have to get in fast." Cinder called as she brought the bullhead closer to the road.

"FUCK OFF!" Yang screamed as she noticed the soldier who carried the sniper rifle that had shot Yatsu land on the truck in front of her, only to meet an erupting volcano with blood red eyes. "FUCKING ATLAS ASSHOLES!" Yang grabbed SMG the soldier pulled from his back and ripped it from his hands. Throwing her armored fist, she backhanded the soldier, throwing his balance off and almost knocking him from the truck. "I'll take this thank you." Yang ripped the jetpack from his back and threw it to the side off the truck and out of reach. Reaching in front of her, she clenched her fist in the cloth of his shoulder and brought the gun to bear. Squeezing the trigger, she unloaded the entire clip into the unarmored chest of the sniper killing him outright. Throwing the gun to the ground, she used her other hand to hoist the corpse up before throwing him from the truck to be brutally run over by his comrades vehicles.

"Let's go sweethearts. Time's wasting and I will have to leave you behind if you aren't on." Cinder spoke calmly but had a slight edge of anxiousness to it. "Teddy bear, jump back to the technical and get Goldilocks on the way." Yatsu nodded and wrapped his massive arms around Yang's stomach and jumped back to the technical. "Alright now make sure the package is safe and roll on in." The rear gun mount shifted to the right making an opening for the technical to pull in.

Yang regained her composure and unhooked the straps that held the briefcase to the truck bed, but before she managed to secure it to her back, a rocket exploded in front of the technical rocking the entire vehicle and causing her grip to loosen. Before the technical managed to drive up the waiting ramp, another explosion knocked the briefcase from Yang's grasp and onto the freeway ahead.

"The case! I lost it!" Yang screamed at the rest of her team, anger clearly present in her voice.

"No time! Get int now!" Cinder's quiet suddenly furious voice entered their ears and Coco began driving up the ramp. "Yang when we get back, you get to explain to Ozpin why we don't have the package. Now hold on, we are getting some air underneath us and getting away from this place."

"I'm going back! Meet me at the other side of the tunnel." Ruby called over the comms as she vanished in a cloud of rose petals. Sprinting down the ramp, she saw the case sliding along the ground a hundred yards away. Ignoring the screams from her teammates, she unhooked and extended her scythe and fired behind her creating a burst of speed to take her to the briefcase. Seeing it come to a stop under a wrecked technical, she used her scythe to scoop it from under the burning wreckage into her arms. Securing it to her back, she turned and sprinted toward the tunnel.

"Fuck Ruby! Goddamn overexcitedness is going to get you killed." Cinder swore over the comms as she pulled up and over the freeway tunnel. "You better hurry to the other side of the tunnel kid, otherwise we are out of here, package or not. You have two minutes." Leveling out, Cinder followed the line of the freeway as it cut through the mountain below.

"You're on board with this?!" Yang stomped into the cockpit and screamed at Cinder. "We need to make sure everyone gets back." A sudden lurch caused the entire Bullhead to come to a stop, hovering over the tunnels exit, and Yang on the floor of the cockpit at the feet of a furious Cinder.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. We wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't lost the fucking package in the first place." Cinder's eyes burned with a hot flame as she grabbed Yang's hair pulling her face up to hers. "You had better shut the fuck up before I leave you here to find her and make your own way back to Beacon." Cinder's rage was evident in her voice even though her voice didn't raise above her normal volume. Yang's red eyes changed quickly back to lilac as she tried to pull away from the dangerous woman in front of her. Cinder released Yang and returned to her seat before spinning the Bullhead and opening the appropriate door. One of her gunman, Fiore, primed his gun back down the tunnel, waiting for the young girl to appear.

Ruby, sprinted along the dark tunnel empty of any traffic. The tunnel cut through the extended arms of the massive mountain Atlas's capital, Rand, was built on. Aside from the mountain providing a natural barrier on one side to any threat, it was also rich in minerals that Atlas used in commerce and production. While the freeways were usually packed with commuters from the capital to surrounding military bases, factories, or mines within the mountain, their rolling battle had stopped all flow of traffic from the great city. Panting slightly, Ruby fired again, giving her another massive burst of speed as she hurried through the tunnel. Over her headset she could hear Cinder and Yang arguing and Cinder become even more angry. As the tunnel curved again, she was able to see daylight fast approaching and saw Fiore stationed on his mount. Slowing down as she approached, she jumped into the air and used her scythe to swing into open door.

"Alright Cinder, she's in let's get out of here." Fiore's voice echoed through the Bullhead as he pulled his gun back into the cargo bay and close the door. Smiling down at the young girl he took the package off her back and walked toward the cockpit. Yang, sobbing, ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank Dust you are back. I'm so sorry for messing up." Yang released Ruby as Coco and Yatsu came over to congratulate her.

"Damn girl, you must be out of breathe." Yatsu placed a massive hand on her shoulder and smiled, Coco let out a long sigh of relief at the finish of the mission.

"Wheels up. Ruby come on up here." Cinder spoke over the comms, usual calm demeanor firmly reinstated in her voice and face. Gesturing the young girl into the co-pilot seat, she began flying south, back to the Valian ship waiting off the coast for their aircraft. "I've got Ozpin on the line and he wants to talk to you." Cinder cooed to the young girl as their front window darkened and a screen appeared on it.

"Congratulations. You are certainly an asset to our cause. I want to personally thank you for your sacrifice for the mission, but I want to remind you that the lives of my Hunters are more important than the missions they are on. You did unnecessarily risk your life and the lives of the rest of the crew in remaining long enough for you to retrieve the documents." Ozpin took a long drink from his mug as he searched Ruby's face, now downcast from his chastising. "Do not fool yourself however, this is much less than you would have received from Miss Glynda had she been the one to get ahold of you first." The cockpit door was flung open suddenly by Coco and Fiore, both holding official Atlas documents with grave looks on their faces.

"Professor, we have a huge problem." Fiore approached Ruby's seat and held up some of the documents he was holding, which appeared to blueprints and various designs for new weapons. "The information we had was correct concerning Atlas's recent developments. However, now that we have seen these docu—," However Coco cut him off.

"They are trying to engineer Dust to create an immensely powerful Dust bomb. By analyzing the Dust, they have found instabilities that they are trying to exploit to create a bomb capable of destroying an entire city." Coco held up one of her documents which contained many equations and theories scribbled across it. "If they can actually create this, Vale and Beacon are not safe. That's to assume they only make one and we are the targets. If they pick Vacuo, or Mistral there is no way to stop them." Ozpin's face turned very grave.

"It appears Ironwood is trying to push the rest of the Kingdoms out of power by any means necessary, with no regard to the lives of Human or Faunus. Please hurry back and we can discuss. I must go, safe journey." Ozpin turned off his camera and left the team to their own concern and confusion. Quietly, Coco and Fiore left the room to return the documents to the safety of the briefcase. Ruby sat quietly staring at her feet, trying not to imagine what would happen should that technology be created. Cinder stared calmly ahead, face expressionless as she contemplated the next moves they would need to play in order to stay ahead of the enemies.

* * *

Weiss finally awoke with a sharp gasp as her sister and father rushed anxiously to her side. Looking about her she noticed she was leaned against the freeway barrier with her white car a smoking wreck a few yards away. A paramedic was kneeling next to her trying to take her pulse which she brushed off impatiently. Trying to stand, her head swam and she collapsed back on the ground, the paramedic ordering her to remain seated for now.

"Weiss! Weiss are you okay?!" Winter, Weiss's younger sister of three years dropped to her knees and hugged her. In face and stature, one might have thought the two sisters were twins not three years apart. Even at 14, Winter had reached Weiss's height and stood like a proper princess. However, in fashion choice, they could not have been more different. While Weiss choose to wear skirts and jackets befitting an heiress to the largest private company on Remnant, Winter choose skin tight jeans and a white leather cropped jacket. Her hair was cut in a boyish pixie cut that she usually wore in a faux hawk but was now disheveled and slightly bloody.

"I'm fine sis. What happened to you?! Where did the blood come from?" Weiss began running her hands through her sisters hair, finding a small open gash above her left temple.

"Glass from the windows. I was awake for the whole thing, you were knocked out when the first car we hit." Winter gingerly touched a goose egg above Weiss's left eye that was a brilliant black and blue standing out from her snow white features. While the two assessed each other's battle scars, Weiss's father approached them and crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"You okay honey?" The concern is his deep gravely voice cut Weiss. While he dealt with troublesome business partners on a daily basis, this was the first time in many years his facade had slipped. "Ironwood is on his way. He is furious but I will do my best to keep him occupied."

"Damn right I'm pissed." Ironwood's voice cut through the noise like a knife. Mr. Schnee jumped to his feet and faced Ironwood, placing himself between the general and his daughters. "Is it true? The documents were stolen?"

"Yes sir, it is true. The driver was shot in the head and the documents were recovered after the crash by an unknown woman." Mr. Schnee had reestablished his business manner and spoke professionally to Ironwood. "My daughter Winter saw the woman rip the door off her side and grab the briefcase. The only thing she can say is that the woman had a decorative bike helmet with reflective visor and blonde hair." Ironwood stared down the young Schnee and she nervously shook her head.

"Fuck. How did they know about this?!" Ironwood began pacing, shattered glass crunching beneath his boots. "We have a mole. We need to sniff them out." Ironwood shouted at his lieutenant who hurriedly approached him holding a scroll. Speaking directly into the scroll, Ironwood relayed information to his other generals, "I want to speak with each of our spies in the other Kingdoms. We have had a massive security breach and sensitive documents are currently in the hands of an enemy. I also want reports on any special forces currently known to our intelligence office on females with blonde hair and a possible affinity for motorcycles. May not be much but we need to start." Ironwood dismissed the officer and turned back to the Schnees present. "Thank you for your information. I want to let you know that I will do what I can to help if there are any lasting injuries. Winter, I thank you for your help. Weiss, I do apologize for getting you caught up in this, and I do not expect you on the job for several days until you are well." Ironwood turned on his heel and walked back to his vehicle which quickly drove away once the door shut.

"Come on Winter, Weiss we will be in the ambulance. You need to see a doctor and Winter needs more exams so we can be sure." Mr. Schnee gently escorted his daughter to the waiting ambulance, followed by Weiss who was being carried by two paramedics. The doors closed and the ambulance began down the road to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Unknown to the Atlas military, a black shadow watched from the rooftop of a nearby hotel as the military tried to clear the crash site. Standing up, the Faunus stretched her arms and retreated into the stairwell and down to her room. Walking into the room, and closing and securing the blinds, Blake opened a video channel to her White Fang commanders. Adam's rust red hair and Grimm mask appeared on the screen.

"There was some kind of special force hit here in Atlas today. A team killed a driver for the Schnee girls who were evidently carrying sensitive military documents. Another grabbed the briefcase and the team managed to escape in a Bullhead evac ship. That's all I can tell you except the team is remarkably skilled and managed to leave a lot of military dead on the freeway." Blake's amber eyes remained foxed on the mouth below the mask, trying to detect any emotion Adam may betray. However, Adam merely nodded and spoke briefly.

"Thanks for your report Blake. I guess our lead was correct to a point. I'll pass on your information. Leave tomorrow morning, a Bullhead will be prepared for you outside the limits at the designated rendezvous point. Good day." Adam signed off and the screen went blank. Blake nodded briefly before untying her bow and twitching her ears. Retreating to her bed, she curled up beneath the covers and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**AN: Hey! You made it to the end! *clap* That was me high-fiving myself.**

**This one draws inspiration from the Freelancers of Red vs. Blue which I have been rewatching parts of in preparation of the new season. The majority of the inspiration of this story comes from other AU fics I have read with a character or two going absolutely insane, or just pitting the characters against each other in some amazing fights. This scene may or may not make it into the actual story, however all the characters in this will be present in various roles in the actual story, and a couple of the scenes will draw inspiration from different fights either in video games or movies, be it purposefully or not.**

**So yeah! As I said in the beginning, this is a little social experiment/some way to sort out which of my ideas are most interesting and popular. If you want to see this before either of my others (which you will find either on my page or by searching the names from the beginning of the story) hit favorite (follow is you wish as well), leave a review or hit me with a PM. There are no real weightings on one versus another but I will be counting how many different people show interest. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Hidden Agendas

**AN: Okay so...I was wrong about having 14 Hunters mostly done before returning to this. 14 Hunters has been kinda put on hold while I play Destiny, Elder Scrolls Online, Titanfall, Arkham Knight, Mad Max...well you get the point. Plus with two jobs and being on the road for about 2 hours every day on any day that I do work, time and motivation to write have been severely lacking. Once I have time constraints lessened I will have much more time to play video games and write when I get bored of them. The biggest reason I am getting back into these three (Cinders on the Meadow and Color of Life) are because I have been watching lots of movies with great source material, playing video games with epic fight sequences I can use as inspiration, and of course the confirmation of RWBY Volume 3 this month. This one did not receive the most favorite or follows but did receive the most views and also the most interest in PMs. Also trying to get a slew of new chapters out fairly soon so that I have plenty of new material for you guys to read and enjoy. Also revisited the description of the story based upon some of the new information Rooster Teeth has given. So let's get back to the story!**

* * *

Hidden Agendas

Cinder flew the Bullhead low and fast over the forest south of the mountain. An occasional bird flew startled from the treetops into the sky behind the aircraft. A small beep emitted from the screen on her left and announced that the rear door had been opened. Glancing at the screen of the interior showed Ruby sitting on the edge of the door with her sniper rifle up watching out the back for any Atlas followers. Returning her faze to the cockpit, she resumed her contemplation of the Atlas intel. Given that Dust was already incredibly potent and downright deadly in most applications, compiling that much Dust into one canister, even without the addition of the primers and other chemicals to the mix, would be an extremely dangerous to create. Any kind of mistake or slip could be potentially deadly to the workers and surrounding area should the Dust ignite. That would mean the experiments would have to be isolated and far from most natural disaster hot zones like coasts and fault lines. Before she could think of any possible locations, several blips appeared on her radar.

"Alright guys, we have bogies incoming!" Scanning the horizon before her, Cinder noted a fleet of aircraft flying above them and closing ground fast. "Incoming 11 high." Coco appeared at the door, slid into the seat behind Cinder and fired up the fore turrets. The seat slid into the floor and a bulge appeared below the cockpit, four turret guns extending and locking into place. Two more notices on her screen told Cinder that both side bay doors had been opened and the turrets were moved into place, Fiore and Manx, the team's resident cat Faunus, strapped to the seats and priming the barrels.

"We are ready Cinder." Manx's voice was little more than a growl over the intercoms.

"We have Atlas converging behind!" Ruby announced loudly loading a new magazine into the weapon in her hand. "Yang I will need you!"

"Cinder, gain altitude. Otherwise I am all but useless." Coco announced as she stared through her view screens at a blur of green leaves. Cinder obliged and pulled on her control stick, pulling the Bullhead into a steady climb.

"Hold on everyone! We need to get higher." Cinder pulled the Bullhead into a steeper climb, pointing the nose at about 50º above the treetops. The craft soon broke the altitude of the rapidly approaching air craft and climbed higher still. "Light em up boys!" Fiore and Manx obliged and began peppering the oncoming aircraft with hell fire, causing them to break formation and scatter. As they split, Cinder caught a glimpse of the seal on the side of the closest ship. "Mistral craft! Beware the storm." Referencing the infamous rumors of the Mistral air force utilizing lightning Dust to wreak havoc on the systems of their enemies.

Fiore quickly trailed the other craft as they streaked past his gun placement. "These are not their scout craft. These were set up in ambush."

"That's what I was afraid of." Cinder muttered more to herself than to her comrades. Straightening out she began watching the much faster craft dart back and forth across her cockpit window. "This isn't right…"

Ruby and Yang stood side by side at the back of the craft firing at the approaching Atlas strike crafts. "They are quick!" Yang shouted at her sister.

"Not quick enough." Ruby called back, scoring a perfect shot to the pilot of the nearest ship's head. The craft took a sharp right and succeeded in smashing directly into its wingman, causing a large explosion that the others dodged nimbly. Yang fired two fireballs directly where the explosion happened and caught another fighter unaware as they resumed formation, blasting off one engine and putting it into a steep nose dive. As the craft broke the canopy and exploded against a tree, a small flock of Nevermores took wing and rose directly behind the Atlas craft.

"Fuck! We have birds!" Yang called down the craft. One Nevermore flew up and threw its wings forward, causing a storm of flechettes to strike several craft including a couple of the Mistral craft intercepting the Atlas fleet. "And that takes care of some of our other problems."

"This isn't true Mistral air forces." Cinder called sharply to the crew. "They have neither regained formation nor have they begun the strafes their fleets are trained to do. These are someone else."

"Doesn't matter if we shoot them down though!" Manx called as he gained a lead on a circling craft and managed to kill the pilot, dooming the craft. "Chock one more for Vale!" A sudden lurch caught every one by surprise and called to attention the Nevermores again. One brash bird had done a dive-bomb and managed to put long gashes in the top of the craft. "We have problems!"

"I got this." Yang grabbed a pair of mag lock boots from a nearby crate and strapped them to her feet. Running toward Fiore's turret, she performed a running leap and after grabbing the top rail, swung her body out the door and onto the ship, boots engaging automatically. Stepping slowly to the middle of the craft, she called to the Nevermores. "Come get me birdies!" Seeing an opportunity, one Nevermore performed a dive-bomb only to be deflected to the side by a monster punch from Yang, blinding the bird in one eye.

"I'm going to get her." Yatsuhashi grabbed his sword and his pair of boots. Performing the same movement, Yatsu managed to swing to the roof with one hand and latch to the hull. Spinning his massive blade, Yatsu sliced off the foot of another Grimm that attempted to attack the ship. A scream of fury from the injured bird was quickly silenced as it slammed into a Mistral fighter attempting to perform a strafe along the Vale ship. The two toppled to the ground and exploded in a small fireball.

"They are breaking off!" Cinder called over the comms, noting the Atlas ships falling back toward Rand's military base and the Mistral craft heading south and slightly east. Even the Nevermores seemed to cut their loses and return to their nests. "Yatsu. Yang. Get back in here." A small whir behind her announced the return of Coco's seat to it's normal position and she leaned back and sighed.

"Mark two confirmed kills for me." Coco seemed put out and disinterested in the mission anymore. "First the Schnees. Now Mistral has some kind of mole in our ranks that tipped the air force off."

"Those weren't Mistral pilots." Cinder growled to Coco. "I have been in plenty of dog fights with the Empire. Those were completely different tactics. That was closer to Vacuo's guerrilla style. But since when did they get ahold of Mistral equipment?"

"You got me there Cinder. I don't remember any Vacuo and Mistral battles in recent months. And that was their newest model." Coco nodded and stood up to return to the cargo hold.

**[They Move on Tracks of Never-Ending Light - They Will Destroy You]**

"We have a rogue fighter!" Ruby's shout caused everyone to stare out the rear ramp at a silver streak fast approaching. A burst of gunfire raked over the ship, jostling it greatly. Yatsuhashi's hand appeared at the port opening and he swung into the craft, landing hard on a bloody left leg that gave way beneath him. "Now Yang!"

However, Yang's body appeared before her. Not supported by anything except the empty air behind the ship. Yang's left arm had a large bloody gash from the elbow to the shoulder and her left boot was sparking, a gun shot hole evidently rendering the mag locks inoperable. Yang's lilac eyes were wide with terror as she passed out of their field of view. "YANG! NO!" Ruby ran to the edge of the ramp and prepared to jump but Manx's slender form sprang cat-like to her side and a roundhouse kick to the stomach launched her back into the ship. The strike ship reappeared, evidently preparing another strafe and Fiore slammed his hand against the emergency button, closing and sealing all the bay doors.

"Ruby stop! We can't help her now." Coco held onto the small thrashing figure in her arms, restraining her in an attempt to keep her from launching herself out of the ship to search for Yang. Ruby did break free but was immediately seized by Fiore's enormous arms who wrapped her in his signature bear hug and picked the small screaming girl up and held her tight.

"Enough!" Fiore's deep voice was enough to silence the squirming girl. "We have to get out of here. We cannot risk the rest of our lives for her. She is strong. She will manage." The large man dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms even tighter around the now sobbing Ruby. With one hand, he slowly rubbed her hair attempting to calm her. All around the pair, the crew solemnly replaced all the equipment and helped Yatsu into the small room with the briefcase to be patched up.

"This is Nevermore, calling home. Come in. Stand by with medics. We have injured" Cinder radioed the ship waiting off shore.

"We read you Nevermore. Climb to forty thousand and head due south. The nest awaits." The crackle of the responder came over the system and Cinder began a shallow climb to 40,000 feet. Upon reaching the proper altitude, Cinder hit a sequence of codes into her transponder and before the ship appeared a large opening bay door. The door appeared seemingly out of thin air as its optic camouflage decloaked and stood open. Once past the threshold, the doors slid quickly closed and Cinder docked at the open bay.

Immediately all doors opened and the carrier's waiting crew rushed in. Yatsu limped out, supported by Coco and a large burly medic. Fiore carried the small, curled, unintelligibly muttering ball that was Ruby and Cinder left her ship clutching the sealed briefcase and stalked to the bridge. Upon reaching it, she was met by a stern Glynda Goodwitch.

"Just what the hell happened? Ruby risks her life by running after the dropped case, you were ambushed by Mistral and tailed by Atlas, and Yang is MIA!?" Glynda was shouting at Cinder who stared her directly in he face with the same level of fury.

"I have no idea how this was botched this bad. I do have one suggestion. Why don't you start interrogating your staff and find the moles that we obviously have. That road force was entirely too ready for us. The Mistral force, if they even are, were ready with an ambush, and that last ship was prototype. There was too much risked with that for little to no return with that prototype. They expected something." Cinder spoke in a low voice that did nothing to hide her anger and easily carried around the silent bridge. "Here's your fucking intel. It cost the life of a fine young woman." Cinder's voice dropped to a whisper. "And you better bring her home." Cinder turned on her heel and marched back down the hall to her crew's quarters to a now sleeping Ruby and stiff Fiore in a chair.

"Finally passed out. Just kept muttering 'Yang' and something else I didn't catch." Fiore looked up at his leader, his eyes betraying his steady voice. "What are we going to do about Yang?"

"That's first up to Ozpin. If he gives us the green, we move in a hot extract. If not, well we stick to that plan." Cinder sat on the bed next to the sleeping girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am not letting her lose her sister." Fiore nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Get some rest. We have a long flight home." Cinder motioned to Fiore, her own voice cracking with exhaustion.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Ironwood marched along the hall of the military base built into the side of the mighty mountain of Atlas's heart. The hallway was long and narrow, no one except his personal guard and the two sentries posted outside a door were present. The hall was brightly lit and the floor and walls gave off a silver glare, the same as the metal pieces built into his uniform and the uniforms of his army. Both sentries saluted the General as he stopped at the door and turned toward it.

"Open it." Ironwood's stern order bounced off the walls all the way down the hallway. The guard on his left entered a code and the door disappeared upward into the wall. Inside, a motionless yet slowly breathing figure lay strapped to a table surrounded by machines measuring various vital signs and two of his most trusted military doctors. "Anything yet?"

"No sir." Both doctors jumped to attention when the General spoke but he waved them off. "She has seemed to have stabilized but we are not getting anywhere with her otherwise. She appears to be comatose but with enough brain function to continue healing her wounds inflicted upon her fall."

"What were the injuries sustained during the attack?" Ironwood leaned over the mysterious woman before him and examined her bruising beneath the sheets. Several gashes on her abdomen were attempting to stitch themselves closed leaving brilliant black and purple bruising. Touching one gently, the flesh below the skin was hard as a rock, indicating substantial internal swelling.

"One bullet managed to leave a considerable gash on her right arm, deep enough to scratch the bone. Another bullet lodged in her left foot, rendering the equipment useless and no doubt causing her fall. As for the gashes, we are assuming that was caused by tree branches as she fell, and the broken bones from the collision. We count 13 broken ribs, a shattered left elbow, skull fractures and possible pelvic breaks." The second doctor spoke up.

"Nasty little tumble." Ironwood held a sick look, halfway between cruel satisfaction for her meddling and punishment, and slight compassion knowing the pain that rendered her comatose, on his face. "I want regular updates. Reports on her healing, this will give me an insight on her Aura and power. I also want reports of any possible mutterings or clues as to her allegiance."

"Do you have any suspicions on where that might lie?" The first doctor cut in.

"I have very little doubt that she is not one of Ozpin's fabled Huntresses." Ironwood straightened himself with pride. "If this manages to be true, then we have proof that we can make them bleed." Ozpin turned and headed for the door. "Oh, and reopen some wounds. Really make her Aura work to fix her."

Ironwood marched back into the hall to see his lieutenant holding a scroll and a frown. Offering the scroll to Ironwood, he fell into step beside him as they made their way back down the corridor.

"We have an unidentified individual residing in the Nightshade Hotel in Rand. The name she gave does not match any on official records of Atlas. Nor is her face in our databases either."

"So we have a fugitive of some kind or merely a refugee." Ironwood stared down at the images of a rather good looking young woman with amber eyes and black hair with a bow. "Can't imagine she would be able to afford that place if she was a refugee though."

"Further more sir." The lieutenant was eager to get to what he came for. "The Nightshade has a prime overlook of the freeway where the battle took place this morning." Ironwood frowned but did not speak up. "Also, we detected an outgoing signal from the same hotel not 10 minutes following the clean up of the scene with the Schnee girls. The signal was encrypted with an unknown key and with a foreign yet unfamiliar language. The language resembled that found in both East Vale and also most of Mistral."

"Must have been a look out for the enemy squad. Left behind to deter suspicions on their actions." Ironwood reached the end of the corridor and hit the button for the elevator, which immediately opened to allow them inside. As they ascended from the detention level, Ironwood asked. "Do we have anyone going to investigate this?"

"We have special forces assembled and waiting for your permission to commence an attack on the individual." The young man drew himself up proudly. "Hand picked by me for this mission, they will see it through."

"I want this quiet until it is carried out. Alert the staff to get as many bystanders as possible out of the building. Or get the entire building evacuated and snatch her from the crowd." Ironwood stepped out into the gleaming sunlight reflecting off his hangar's floors and aircraft. Before him stood two teams of eight men and women a piece. "You have my blessing and my luck. Keep this quiet. Get the innocents out and snatch her from the crowd. Quick, clean, quiet." Ironwood waved them off and they immediately jumped into their vehicles and exited the military base.

"Please fetch Schnee. We have items we need to discuss going forward." Ironwood sent off his man and stepped onto his private elevator. The elevator exited into his office, a simple modern silver room with windows to allow him to watch over his army. Ironwood strode behind his desk and sat down just as Mr. Schnee entered the room.

"You wished to speak to me General." Schnee still looked worried and anxious beneath his professional stare. Ironwood nodded and gestured toward a chair.

"I wish to talk to you about our bomb." Ironwood leaned forward over his desk, hands clasped and looked intently at Schnee. "What can we do to express mail it to Ozpin?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Winter sat next to Weiss's bed with her feet resting on the side rail. Weiss was irritably pulling on her IV cords and other hook ups.

"Stop it sis. You have those in for a reason." Winter looked up and lightly kicked the rail jostling the bed and jerking Weiss out of her stupor.

"I'm fine. I shouldn't be here." Weiss was irked at having to be set on the bed when she could be out doing something, anything. "I need to make sure that intel doesn't escape."

"Already has. The documents mad it off shore and they are currently headed toward Vytal." Weiss looked over at Winter with raised eyebrows. "What? You know how much of a code monkey I am. Not to mention I was able to use my Semblance to trace anything and everything once I have its signature."

"I didn't know you had a Semblance yet?!" Weiss looked throughly more alive than she previously felt.

"Yup, and it can also allow me certain amount of control or monitoring depending on what I track." Winter pulled her Scroll from an internal pocket on her white leather jacket on the side table and opened the device. The Scroll displayed a small map with three blips currently highlighted. Pointing to the southern most blip, Winter spoke. "The documents are currently headed toward Vytal Island. It's almost out of range so I won't be able to track it any farther." Just as she spoke, the blip disappeared with a small pop. "If they continue their course, they should end up just east of the city Vale, around near Beacon and their Emerald Forest base."

"How did you find this?" Weiss took the Scroll and proceeded to zoom in upon the remaining two dots which appeared to be currently residing in the Rand military base.

"Couple weeks ago I noticed that when I touched something I really wanted or wanted to remember, I noticed that our crest would appear briefly before fading. Pretty soon I learned that they could be tracked as long as I had control over my Scroll. Basically allows primitive access to the device from a distance. Like with the case, I can get the specs on it even with the documents inside. However I cannot see what the documents are. Those other two dots are the girl who secured the documents and Daddy's Scroll." Winter's large impish grin perfectly portrayed how proud she was with her new ability. Weiss, still thunderstruck, handed the Scroll back.

"Why are you tracking Dad's Scroll?" Weiss now looked skeptically over at her younger sisters who began to fidget a little bit.

"I wanted to be able to know what he was up to. He has been gone so often and he always looks so tired. I worry about you two. You are always running slave to Ironwood's whims and Dad is being stressed a lot by him." Winter looked at her boots and clicked the heels together a couple times. "I also can send messages to his Scroll and get transcripts of his meetings if I want." Weiss, now throughly startled, grabbed the Scroll and began tapping on the dots.

The enhanced image of the base, put her father's blip in the middle of Ironwood's office. The blip for their attacker placed her somewhere in the middle of the base. Finding the 3D imagery button, Weiss was able to get a complete layout of the base. Sure enough, Mr. Schnee was sitting in Ironwood's office. However, instead of being in the middle of the military base, the second blip was roughly 100 feet below the surface, in what Weiss knew as the Dungeons, Ironwood's "interrogation" chambers. Cold beads of sweat began rolling down her brow and she tapped the first blip again.

"What Weiss?" Winter now looked scared and ran around the bed to read the Scroll over her sister's shoulder. A transcript of the meeting between their father and the General was being listed.

_What can I do to express mail it to Ozpin._

_General, we still need more time to perfect the recipe. Currently the device is too unstable to be mounted on the missile._

_Then you work your eggheads overtime until it is stabilized. I want the world to know that we will not be played with like this._

_Why Ozpin sir? Unless my memory deceives me, he has been focused on Vacuo. I propose we attempt to drop the device on the Emperor._

_That has crossed my mind recently, however I am sure that it is Ozpin's Huntress that we currently have captured. If he did indeed send a team into my Kingdom, then I will return the favor ten thousand fold._

_What of the trace that came from the Nightshade? The Mistral language encryption? What if it was indeed Mistral that attacked? Their "boss" as my daughters' attacker mentioned could be some high ranking Centurion within their ranks seeking favor with the Emperor._

_Unless it was a rogue squadron of Mistral air forces that attacked them en route to the sea, I doubt it was a Centurion and his Legion. And how do you know of that signal?_

_General I have been on the base since I saw my daughters to the hospital. I have been trying to learn what I can about the attackers._

_Well we do have two teams moving on the hotel. I will give you an update on what we find._

_Thank you General. Shall I take my leave now?_

_Yes, thank you Schnee. Remember, I want that bomb ready as soon as possible. Maybe we can pick a target after we know where this little rat at the Nightshade hails from._

_[Ding of elevator doors]_

Weiss put down the Scroll and stared wide eyed at her sister, staring back just as frightened.

"Why do you have this?!" Weiss hissed at her sister. "If Ironwood, hell if Dad finds it, you are going to be seen as the mole." Weiss's eyes took on a steely glare. "Have you been feeding sensitive information to the other Kingdoms?"

"NO!" Winter screamed, unable to keep the terror out of her voice. "I only wanted to know why you guys are being worked so hard. I don't want any one to die." Winter reached for her Scroll but now that she had switched sides of the bed, she was unable to grab it from Weiss, who held it out of reach.

"We delete these transcripts and if Dad finds out your Semblance you just tell he that it was an accident you were able to track the blonde from the attack. You are still young enough to get away with the innocence act." Weiss's stern tone had returned firmly to her voice. "Understand?"

"Yeah sis. I understand." Winter's eyes dropped to the bed and she kicked one boot against the ground.

"Good." Weiss began wiping the database of her sister's device of any and all transcripts of their father's meetings. She noticed various transcripts where it just seemed to be her father muttering to himself about Ironwood. Some seemed to be about how his military rule was going to destroy their Kingdom. Others about how he gives no care for any innocents in the opposing Kingdoms and how he would see them annihilated with their homeland. A sick feeling in her stomach began to develop and she found herself losing respect for the leader of their Kingdom and military. "Done."

"Thanks." Winter held her hand out for her Scroll but Weiss dropped it onto the chair where Winter had been sitting.

"Come here." Weiss pulled her sister into her bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I know you are no traitor." Winter met her gaze with a blank questioning look. Knowing full well what it meant, Weiss continued. "You don't look like one. You look like some lost dorky little punk that needs a hug and some sleep." Winter smiled and snuggled into her sister's side.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Blake awoke with a start to a blaring alarm and flashing lights. The fire alarm system seemed to have detected a fire and were broadcasting a warning throughout the building. Jumping out of bed and grabbing her knapsack, she glanced out the window on a hunch. Below there did not seem to be any smoke nor could she smell anything as her window was slightly ajar to allow the cool Atlas summer breezes in. However, aside from the emergency vehicles arriving, she did see two large police vans arrive.

_Why would they show up like that? And how were they so fast?_

Blake looked back at the ground and found that there were only a handful of residents waiting on the sidewalk below. While she watched the police officers, each of whom held a small piece of paper, were stopping the guests and asking talking briefly with them. Some were holding the papers up to the side of guests' faces but shaking their heads.

_Shit! They know I am here._

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud from the place where it rested against the wall and fixed it to her back. Pulling out her Scroll, she entered the emergency code she had been given during her briefing. Putting the Scroll to her ear, she exited her room and headed for the nearest stairwell. The line connected and she heard the familiar voice.

"What? What happened?" Adam's voice sounded from the earpiece as she began climbing the stairs, heading for the roof instead of the lobby.

"I've been found out. Must have traced the last call. That or they are acting on a hunch of some kind. I have special forces outside waiting for me." Blake's voice was still quiet and collected even though she was sprinting up the stairs, two at a time.

"Fuck, alright. Going with escape plan Bravo. Are you headed for the roof?" Adam called to someone on his end after asking Blake.

"Yes." Blake arrived back at the roof she had left a few hours previously and kicked the door open. Only to be met with an airship and the second squad of Spec Ops forces. "Send the boy right along. Had some unexpected guests." Before she could hear his response, Blake dropped the Scroll and ground it into the roof with her heel. Shattering the screen and snapping the motherboard and memory bank with the initial kick, she proceeded on grinding as much of the White Fang tech as she could so they could not identify it.

The first operative lunged for her, twin longswords arced high over her head and brought down with incredible speed. Blake sidestepped and pulled her large cleaver from her back. Crossing the blade before her, she brought the hilt of her blade to the woman's side and fired three shots directly into her abdomen. The loud crack of broken bones told the entire rooftop that one shot had penetrated the spinal column of the woman and she fell to the ground, legs limp and lifeless. Blake solemnly grabbed the handle of the blade and separated the cleaver from the smaller katana and again pointed the gun at the sprawled and sobbing woman, putting one bullet into the back of her head with a mercy kill.

"You fucking bitch!" A cry sounded from the remaining Atlas soldiers and two more ran at her, both wielding automatic pistols and long sharp daggers. Making one pass, they jumped at Blake and sunk both daggers into her back, only to have Blake dissolve and reappear to their left with both swords swinging sideways at their exposed flanks. A soldier at the other end of the rooftop quickly brought his sniper to his shoulder and fired a shot, deflecting the cleaver and causing it to jump from Blake's grip. Instinctively Blake hissed and sunk the katana in the closest soldier's side, ripping it out viciously to leave a long deep gash in his side. His partner was too quick for Blake's second attack, which he ducked and delivered an upward jab with his dagger, stabbing the back of Blake's hand, the second half of Gambol Shroud flying out of her grasp.

However, Blake quickly jerked her hand back and the pistol in the hilt fired, recoil moving the blade back along her ribbon and impaling the second soldier just to the left of his spine. The soldier fell forward coughing on his blood and Blake used her uninjured hand to collapse the blade down and cock the weapon. Throwing it behind her, she retrieved her other fallen weapon and fitted her left hand into its grip. Once again dual wielding her weapons, this time with her ribbon wrapped tightly around her right hand to stem the bleeding, she leapt toward the rest.

Gunfire rent the air as the remaining operative scattered and leveled their guns at the lone woman. Blake spun, jumped, and flipped through the air, avoiding the Dust rounds spitting from the surrounding guns. One of the soldiers she had killed had a pistol with the same caliber and form laying next to her. Using her cleaver, she knocked the magazine out and with a ring, her own pistol's magazine ran dry. Sliding her gun along the ground, she scooped up the magazine and began firing again. This magazine seemed to have an assortment of Dust bullets because all around her small fires, icicles, and arcs of electricity began sprouting up. However, Blake did not have time to relish in the new fortune because a familiar and terrifying sound grew slowly louder. The whir of a minigun spinning up was filling the air around her and she remember the Bullhead that had deposited the forces on the roof. Now that she was alone in the middle of the rooftop, the gunners has clear shots on the spy and were preparing to fire.

Before the first bullet fired, a different stream of hellfire raked across the roof, killing a half dozen men and women before peppering the side of the Bullhead and knocking out the starboard engine. Turning her head, Blake saw her escape plane drawing close. Remembering the trick Adam had taught her years before when she was still in training, Blake threw her right hand in the air. The aircraft passed over the hotel just close enough for it to catch the ribbon attached to Blake's gun and yank the gun down to lodge in the special fuselage designed to that exact purpose. Blake's feet left the ground and she was airborne, right arm still the only thing that kept her from dropping hundreds of feet into the streets below. Pulling a swift and complicated maneuver, the aircraft jerked forward briefly and Blake sailed into the open rear door and onto the cargo bay floor as the door closed and the craft climbed steadily above the clouds and south east to Menagerie.

"I hope this is worth it in the end." The accented voice Blake knew well echoed over the comms and Blake laughed quietly to herself before getting up and walking to the cockpit. Upon entering the space, the brown rabbit ears twitched while Blake sat in the seat behind them. Velvet Scarlatina leveled out the aircraft and spun in her seat to look at the cat Faunus behind her. "Your bow is gone by the way."

Blake's hand jumped to her hair and she was surprised to find that her bow was indeed missing. "This isn't good. This could clue them in that I am not only Mistral." Velvet shrugged and turned back to the window.

"I doubt they will even find it."

* * *

_Back at the hotel_

Russel Thrush was one of the few soldiers searching the room abandoned by Blake just minutes before. While Blake did pack light and had managed to grab everything of importance pertaining to her mission and her superiors, she had missed one small but potentially crucial piece of evidence, her black ribbon. Grabbing the strip of cloth, he returned to the hallway where his partner Sky Lark stood nursing a sparking gash on his arm.

"Fucking Faunus bitch. I am going to rip those pretty little ears from her head someday." Sky turned to his partner and saw his holding the piece of cloth.

"She must have been trying to hide those under this and forgot it when she left." Russel crumpled the black cloth in his hand and the two started down the hall to the elevator bank. Waiting there was Ironwood's lieutenant and Russel offered what he had found. "This was found on the floor beside the bed. My partner here reports that she was a Faunus."

"We will have this ID'd to try and narrow down where it could come from. Thank you for your service gentlemen. The medics downstairs will patch you up." Both Russel and Sky saluted the lieutenant and entered the elevator that was waiting for them.

"I better be selected to go on any mission to hunt this bitch down. I have some stuff I need to settle with her." Russel laughed and cast a sideways glance to Sky to find his face contorted with a sick half smile half grimace. "Maybe once I finish with her I will have left you a toy to play with." The two of them laughed as they exited the elevator and emerged into the bright lobby.

* * *

**AN: So there we go! Plot! Exposition! Action! Inspiration! Other -ions! Possible foreshadowing?! Fair warning! There is a high probability of character deaths within the story. I personally prefer stories with a fair amount of surprises and especially in this case, a World War will have a very high body count. Some characters may appear among that number but as of right now, with no deaths of main or even secondary characters, you have not need to worry...yet.**

**And Fiore and Manx are two original characters I had drawn up some months ago as possible teams in various stories. As I did say before, any of them have a given chance of appearing in my other stories that are based upon RWBY. Fiore is just a few inches shorter than Yatsuhashi but is another tank kind of character but with an ability that includes growing plant life for sustenance and even producing oxygen (because he is a flower). Manx on the other hand is a lithe cat Faunus with tawny hair and ears, bright green eyes and abilities similar to that of a cat that I will not go into too much right now.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed it. I may have need of characters for the various Kingdoms down the line that I will call upon you guys for. **


End file.
